


Not The Right Hero

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lolicon, Masturbation, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Sakura rapes a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: When young Kira is saved by Sakura form a gang of rapist. She finds out something dark about the hero she's always admired.Commissioned by Anon.A bit on the dark side.Has the raping of a young girl.





	Not The Right Hero

Not The Right Hero

 

“Sha!!”

“Argh!?”

The last thug was sent flying in the wall of the alley way by Sakura’s kick. The foolish man’s spine clearly broken as groaned in agony. He fell in a limp pile along with his beaten friends.

“Bastards…” Spat the pink haired ninja.

‘Damn. Can’t even go for a nice midnight stroll without dealing with some pricks…’ She sighed and looked at the little girl she had just saved form a rape attempt.

The tiny chocolate haired girl peeked her head from behind the trash can. Her bright blue eyes looking around for her attackers. Her white shirt and black shorts was damaged in the scuffle but she appeared un hurt. At thirteen, little Kira never thought she would be attacked by a group of rapist.

Yet she also never thought she would be saved by such a respectable ninja like Sakura.

“Are you ok?” The medic ninja asked. Smiling kindly at Kira, who blushed faintly.

“Y-yes.” The little girl bowed politely at her savior. “Thank you for saving me Mrs. Haruno.”

Sakura blushed at the cute child, “I didn’t do much.”

“No way!” Kira almost violently disagreed. “They way to pounded those guys! It was amazing!

The little girl’s eyes beamed, “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Sakura felt more embarrassed, but it was something more than sweet girl’s enthusiasm. The tears in her clothes showed off her pale smooth skin. Her tiny breast winked out form a in her shirt. The rest of her clothes hugged Kira enough so her rip hips could sway through with every innocent step.  

“N-No! You don’t have to do anything! um s-see ya!” The squirrelly ninja suddenly vanished leaving a confused little girl behind.

-OOO-

“Man…I can’t catch a break today…”

Back home, after another long mission, the medic ninja sighed listlessly against her door. Her face oddly flushed, and her body going through a raging heat.

“Tch. And you’re not helping.” Sakura glared down at the source her problem and the reason for her going on a nice long walk in the first place. In her spat is large ten-inch lump thumping across her thighs.

Sexually frustration doesn’t describe how horny Sakura is. It’s been a busy few months with both the hospital and her missions. She does get the chance to relive herself. But it only last a few minutes until she walking around with a throbbing hard on again. She was perfectly fine.

Until cute little Kira showed up….

For months, she tried to keep her thoughts clear. But that Kira girl kept crawling back into her mind.

Bending herself over on a table. Shaking her cute little butt.

Licking her lips and begging Sakura to come and fuck her brains out.

From dusk till dawn, the pink haired ninja could think of nothing but fucking that little girl.

“Ugh…” She practically tore her spats open and her massive dong sprung free. It’s bulbous head dipping with pre-cum.

Sakura’s cock felt like a furnace as she grasped it. Beating with the need to breed, it

“Mmm…” She moaned, giving her member slow upwards strokes. Her nipples harden as her arousal grew. She toyed with her petite chest under her shirt, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

Her delicate fingers dance along her shaft, as dirty thoughts seeped through her mind. Egging Sakura on while her knees buckled. Making her sink to the ground on her, jerking herself faster. Hands nearly a blur, cranking her wrist wildly around her shaft. She can see herself. Leaning over that little girl. Licking her lips with hunger as she plowed into Kira. Throwing her hips back like rutting animal as she railed the little girl.

 “Fuck.”  Kira was crying and moaning below her. Begging her to go faster. To ruin her little pussy. It’s a terrible thought. Raping an innocent girl. But that’s what made it so sweet. Breaking her, robbing her and calming her body as your own.

Sakura groaned in delight while dick twitched faster. It’s per-cum dribbling down her pumping hand. The warm slick feeling made her hips thrust upwards. Sakura started mimicking her movements in her wet dream. Pumping her hips widely. Moaning loudly while she humped away at little Kira’s cunt.

“Hyaahh!” Sakura’s cock spasming with great force. Spewing its load in long white ropes. They shot high in the air and splatter over her tired. Covering her head to toe in her own cum. Some even landed in her mouth as she panted in the afterglow.

Even as her cock continued to cum, it remained erect. Even more so then before it throbs with need.

Licking her lips clean of her own cum, Sakura knew just where to relive herself.

-OOO-

Kira hummed as she did the dishes. Her home, owned by her alone, was quite in the late night. Due to her parents being dead she inherited the home form their will. It’s bit of a lonely existence, but a livable one.

A knock on the door made her pause in her cleaning.

“Just a minute!”

Cleaning her hand, she couldn’t help but wonder who it was at this hour of the night. Peeking through the peep hole Kira let out gasp in surprise. Seeing Sakura at the door made her heart do back flips.

“Mrs. Haruno!” She exclaimed. Opening the door and greeting Sakura in with a smile. “What brings you here tonight?”

Walking in, Sakura grinned at the little girl. “Oh nothing really…”

In her excitement, Kira didn’t notice the ninja quietly bend and crush the door knob. Leaving no room for escape. Only when Kira felt the pink haired ninja warp her arms around her did she feel something was off.

“I just thought of something…” The heavy lump in Sakura’s spats made her intentions all too clear. “That you could do to repay me.”

Sakura spins the girl around and her lips smash against Kira’s in a forceful kiss.

Kira pushed her back gasping, “W-What do you want- “

Sakura grabbed Kira’s hands and rubbed it against her covered cock.

Kira shuddered in fear and ran to the door. Only to find the knob broken.

With a hungry lick of her lips, Sakura chuckled. Tearing her spats open, Sakura’s dick bounced free. Her sack swaying as she stalked towards her prey.

Kira was pulled from the door and dragged to her knees. Sakura gripped the girl’s head with a sinister smile. Using her superior strength to keep her form struggling.

Tears welled in the young girl’s eyes, “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“I wanted to be a medic ninja too! I admired you and-Ah!?”

With a smack of her cock, Sakura silenced Kira.

“And I want my cocked sucked.” Sakura snickered. Repeatedly hitting Kira’s cheeks with her dick in her attempts to get it in the girl’s mouth.

“Your no better than those bastards that tried to rape me.” Through gritted teeth, Kira cursed at Sakura, who rolled her eyes and pitched Kira nose.

“No. I _am_ better.” Sakura sneered. Swinging her hips so her hefty cock would constantly hit Kira’s cheeks. “Those guys would have just fucked you and leave your dead body in the streets.”

“Me?” The ninja put a little more force in her grip. “I am just going to use you like a cum toilet OR break you in half.”

Kira tired but to avail to keep her mouth closed. As soon as she gasped for air Sakura rammed her whole cock down her throat. Kira’s gag reflex kicked in causing her to coughed and squeezed around the member assaulting her mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Sakura sighed in bless as she held Kira’s head straight. The tiny girl’s convulsing throat hugged her cock tightly with a throbbing bulge in her neck. “You sure you’re not a whore girl? Your mouth’s not half bad at this.”

Sakura released Kira’s nose, giving the girl some relief, but started thrusting her hips. Constantly slamming her waist against Kira’s face. Her stomach hitting Kira’s forehead painfully as she rocketed her hips like a mad woman. Sakura grunted and growled in lust, power pumping her hips into Kira’s face.

“Gluck! Gluck!” The little orphan gagged and spit helplessly. Her throat burning, her saliva gushing and covering her face whenever Sakura bottomed out in Kira’s clenching gullet. Tears welled in her eyes, trying to resist. Yet she could fell her body start to heat up. Her plain white panties started to moist form unintentional arousal.

“Tch.” Sakura smirked, taking her cock out of Kira’s heaving mouth. It glistened with Kira’s spit. “You’re a dirty little slut.”

The ninja rammed the girl’s face back on her cock. “Walking around in those tiny shorts.”

She took her dick back out. “You wanted this!”

Sakura cackled as she repeatedly shoved her huge member in and out of Kira’s throat. “I bet you were begging for those men to come at you huh? Probably bending over and shaking your little rump for them you little skank!”

“Ack!? But I-Gluck!?” Kira’s sad protest was shot down by Sakura hilting herself shaft deep in Kira’s mouth. Resuming her brutal facefucking and taunting Kira with a hearty laugh. The little whore’s pathetic gagging made her dick twitch eagerly. With both hands, Sakura held Kira’s head down to the base of her cock. Sakura grunted in pleasure with every spasm as Kira coughed in desperation.

Kira’s blue eyes slowly rolled up as she started to loss consciousness. Her oxygen leaving her body. She tired hitting Sakura’s thighs to get the woman to stop. The kunoichi only laughed holding Kira’s head down tighter as while she reached her peak.

“Drink up bitch!” Sakura grunted as she came. A torrent of cum flooded Kira’s mouth. Pouring straight down her throat. She choked on Sakura’s seed, her only solace was that she didn’t get to taste the thick spunk. Sakura’s sticky sperm bubbled up form Kira’s sealed lips and slowly pooled out her nose.

“Ahh…” Sakura sighed, pulling her cock and setting her full erection on Kira’s head. The little girl’s spit dripped of Sakura’s dick and drizzled on her forehead. “Fuck I haven’t cummed like that in a while….”

Kira coughed and heaved to catch her breath. Delirious form the lack of air and cum flooding her throat. They only thing she noticed was the massive hard on throbbing on her face.

“That’s a good look for you~” Sakura purred, giving the teen a few whacks with her shaft.

Lifting Kira over her shoulder, Sakura took the semi-awake girl and kick down Kira’s room door. She tossed the little girl on the bed. Kira sat up with in a daze, but suddenly found her face pushed into the sheets.

“Hmm…” Sakura growled into Kira’s ear. Cupping the little teen’s rear, her fingers rubbing Kira’s moisten slit. “Wet and willing like a common slag. I am going to “

Kira sobbed and struggled, but under the female ninja’s strength. Sakura raised her hips, taking off her panties and used them to gag Kira.

“You may want to keep that in your mouth.” Sakura teased. Nibbling on Kira’s ear while she poked at her pussy with her cock head.

Then rammed it in with a gleeful sneer. “A girl’s first time can be pretty painful~”  

Kira screamed through Sakura’s panties as her hymen was torn. While she wailed, Sakura held nothing back. Fucking Kira’s cunt brutally. The little girl’s lust and blood slathered the ninja’s dick. Throwing her hips back and forth wildly like a woman possessed, Sakura lavished herself in her conquest.  

“Fuck!” Sakura’s cock is in a vice. Hugged by the wet warmth of Kira’s pussy. She nearly came in her first thrust. But her rough fucking easily loosed up Kira’s tight cunt.

Kira cried but not because of the pain. But because of how her body is betraying her. Her pussy squelch and spurted her lust all over Sakura’s waist. Pleasure racked her body while her mind demanded this nightmare to stop. Between her cries of agony, tiny moans escaped her. Moans mixed of disgust and joy.

“Mmm!” However, Sakura never wanted this to end. Being a virgin, Kira’s cunt is as tight as a vice trap. Forcing her to put some charka in her thrusting making the bed groan along with her. A small part of her felt this to be wrong. Having her way with such a young girl, taking advantage of her. But another part, that part that is currently railing the teen’s perky rear, couldn’t care less. All she wants to do is bury her dick deep into this girl and flood her womb with cum.

Sakura gave a quick slap on Kira’s ass, “That’s it! Tighten up on my cock!”

Kira squeal in denial, but her body replied. Squeezing around Sakura’s member making her rapist wail and fuck her even harder. Battering the tiny girl’s womb with near back breaking force. Slapping her rear and leaving red marks on her tiny butt, Sakura gave Kira no quarter.

“MMMM!?” Through her make shift gag, Kira screamed as she came. Her blue eyes rolling up from her very first orgasm. Spraying the bed sheet in her qium while she twitched. But Sakura didn’t let up. Only laughing and pinning the girl deeper into the sheets.

“Cumming first!?” She taunted. “You little fuck! You’re just begging for me to fill you huh!?”

Pausing in her rutting, Sakura grabbed Kira by her arms and fell on her back. She pulled the girl down and shot her hips up into Kira’s bitch box. Hilting her whole dick inside her victim. Kira could only cry more tears. Even as her body squirted out more of her orgasm. Shooting high in liquid arch.

“Then I’ll pump you bitch box fill jizz!” Sakura grunted as she power fucks Kira. Slamming Kira down on her cock while firing her hips up. She bounced Kira on her lap like a rag doll. Her budding breast jiggled, her butt clapping against Sakura’s waist.

“Enjoy you cumdump!!” Sakura roared as she came. Her cock shooting out her cum like a fountain. Spewing out form Kira’s twat in thick deluge of white.

“Mmmm….” The poor girl jerked weakly as Sakura unloaded in her. Her body going limp, giving up on fighting.

When Sakura released her hold on Kira’s arms, the thoroughly fucked girl fell flat on her face. Her rapist’s dick still in her, slowly relieving itself while she tried to catch her breath.

“I have about a month worth of cum still in me.” She hears sakura say behind her. Before four more appeared in a puff of smoke. All with ragging hard ons.

Kira prayed it to be some hallucination. Some sick part of her mind dreaming up this hell. But when the one in front grabbed her by her hair as the rest laughed. Stroking their member eagerly. Kira knew her hell had just begun.

“And we know just the place to put it~”

Kira didn’t even have time to struggle before her pussy was rammed back on Sakura’s cock. Again, she moaned in horror. But this time she felt something poking at the tiny little star in her butt. A clone behind her held her arms behind her back while lining up her dick.

“Don’t clench~.” The Sakura behind her quipped before she rammed her dick deep inside Kira’s anus.

“MMMPH!!?” Kira bellowed in utter pain. The clone’s member torn, dry as a bone, right in her butt. The two Sakura’s worked in cruel coordination, working their dicks like a machine. One dick powered deep in one hole, the pulled out to the head. They fucked Kira rhythmically and with no mercy. Heckling and toying with her body.

“From a pussy slut to a butt slut!!” The clone in her ass jeered. Piercing Kira’s ass with gut pounding humps. “You just don’t know when to quit do you?”

Kira could only moan sadly at that. While her body heated up and begged for more, Kira only wanted this to end.

“Doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up either.” A sakura said. Jerking her cock in Kira’s face while she glared at the little fuck toy. Slapping Kira’s face with her cock, and pushing her bulbous tip up the little girl’s nose. The clone ripped Kira’s gag out her mouth, giving her a chance to breath and scream, just before ramming her dick right down her mouth.

“That’s better. Let me hear you gag on my cock you little bitch!” The clone started face fucking Kira while the others took her hands. Forced the already beaten girl to give them hand jobs.

The clones and Sakura pounded Kira fiercely. No love was given and no hole was spared in their raping. Fucking Kira with all their might. Shattering the poor girl’s body and degrading her with every chance they got. Occasionally they switched positions. Taking different holes, getting varies screams and moans form her. But it all ended the same with Sakura laughing in ecstasy, while Kira screams in pain.

Again, and again they all cum in her. Filling their little toy with all their seed. White oozed out Kira’s butt, cunt, and mouth. Her face dripped with semen form all the cum glazed over her face. Her only relief is that some of it leaks out whenever a Sakura rams it’s hips into her.

“Fuck!” Moan a Sakura throttled Kira’s mouth. “I am about to burst!”

“Yeah! Let fill this whore up!” Boasted the clone railing Kira’s ass.

“Here you go slut bag!!” The real ninja, fucking Kira’s pussy, roared as they all came again. Hitting her face and over stuffing her cunt.

They all finally stopped. Pulling out and letting their prize lay limp on the bed. Cum leaking out every hole. Her tongue dangling out her mouth as she could only breath in fresh seamen. Sakura and her clones stood around the beaten Kira, their dick still ready for one more go. All five women started jerking themselves. Pumping their twitching, eager dicks rapidly. 

“And-mm-just to make sure you remember who you belong too….” The clones and Sakura gave one unison groan. And fired their last load all over Kira’s tired body. Covering the girl in sticky white.

“Guuuahhh…” Was all Kira could say as thick hot blast after blast of cum land on her.

Sakura sighed. Her cock finally limp. Her frustration gone as she relaxed.

She looked at her conquest. Jerking and limp to the world with all her cum oozing out her.

“Now then…” Sakura walked over to Kira’s half aware body. “I still have a bit an of a reputation to keep so….”

The last thing Kira say was her former idol snickered manically as she raised her hands in a ninja seal.

-OOO-

“Here you go little one!” The well-rounded fish monger smiled as handed the bag of salmon to the dark-haired girl. Glad to have a good sale first thing in the morning.

“Thank you sir!” The thirteen-year-old girl’s blue eyes shined in respect as she bowed at him.

She turned to leave only to bump into some one.

“Ow!?”

“Oh sorry about that…” The person she bumped into apologized as she tried to help her up.

“I-It’s ok. I wasn’t -Ah!?” The girl jumped back in shocked when she found out who she was talking to.

“M-M-Mrs. Haruno!?” The little girl gushed.

Sakura blushed at the girl’s stunned face. “U-Uh yup. That’s me.”

The little girl bowed again. With deeper respect then what she did to the fish sale man.

“I-It’s an honor to meet you!”

Sakura chuckled at the excited girl. “It’s good to see you. You’re a student at the academy, right?”

The girl nodded happily. “Ye-yes! My name is Kira Shino! I-I am studying to be a medic Nin like you.”

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Impressed by the girl’s field of study. “R-Really? Wow. Never knew I was so liked.”

“Hey! Kira!”

Kira’s friends called her form across the street. “You coming or what!?”

“Um…” She looked at her friends then to her idol.

Sakura giggled, “It’s ok. We’ll talk later.”

Kira beamed at that. Bowing with great big smile just before skipping off to her friends.

Sakura watched the girl leave with a smile of her own.

Her eyes glued to Kira’s shapely rear. And the pink haired ninja’s own sperm leaking down Kira’s leg.

The fish monger didn’t see the respected medical ninja lick her lips in lustful satisfaction. Nor the bulge rising in her pants as dark thoughts rushed her mind.

‘Me and your friends are going to have a nice long and hard talk. My little slut…’


End file.
